1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to direction lamps, marker lights or other signal type devices in which a fluorescent plastic sheet is combined with cylindrical dowels, spheres, reflectors, other plastic sheets and the like for constructing various types of devices in which light emitted from an edge of a fluorescent plastic member is controlled for useful purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The capability of fluorescent plastics emitting light from the edges when light is impinged upon the flat surfaces thereof is well known and is used for various practical purposes. Most practical uses of this technique involve observance of the light emitted from the edge of the fluorescent plastic sheet. For example, devices are known which utilize a source of light at one end of a rod or the like so that light will be emitted from the other end of the rod for illumination of inaccessible areas and the like. The following U.S. patents relate to this subject matter:
3,131,670 G. K. C. Hardesty May 5, 1964 3,489,482 H. A. Brill Jan. 13, 1970 3,760,297 G. H. B. Thompson Sept. 18, 1973